Commands
Note: Replace text in parenthesis to correct variable/string i.e. /m (playerName) (message) becomes /m DevianTeK Hey! Double parenthesis (( )) are optional variables/strings {Donator} - denotes a donator only command Help&Reports /help - shows basic commands /helpop (message) - Requests help from online OPs /rules - View server rules /report (user) (message) - Reports a player with the details of the offense. Use ! instead of name if not known. Chat Commands /m (playerName) (message) - Send another player a private message /r (message) - Respond to last private message /motd - View the Message of the Day /ignore (playerName) - Ignores a player /me (message) - Third person action /tc (message) - Speak to Town members /nc (message) - Speak to Nation members /p (message) - If in a party, you'll speak to only your party members. Teleporting /spawn - Teleport to server spawn /sethome - set Home teleport location */sethome 2 - set a second home. Donators Only. /home - teleport to home */home 2 - teleport to second home. Donators Only. /town spawn - teleport to your town Misc. Convenience /compass - Shows direction you are facing /depth - Shows depth /afk - Broadcast AFK status (auto-off when action is taken) /sort - Point at a chest and type /sort, it'll sort the chest contents. can also open your backpack (if using spoutcraft) and hit S to sort your backpack and inventory. /MadDash - Died and can't remember where your items fell? But *really* need that fortune pick? Type this command and the coords will be announced of where your items are. Whats the catch? EVERYONE can see these coords. Economy-Related /econ - Shows your cash amount (amount is permanently displayed in top-left corner of the screen already) /econ pay (playerName) (amount) - Pay money to another user or bank account /econ stats - Display server econ statistics /econ bank renamme (bankName) (newName) - Renames bank account /econ bank list ((page)) - List all bank accounts /econ bank info (bankName) ((page)) - Shows information about a bank account /econ bank listmembers (bankName) ((page)) - Shows the members of a bank /econ bank withdraw (bankName) (amount) - Withdraws money from a bank account /econ bank deposit (bankName) (amount) - Deposits money into a bank account /econ bank addowner (bankName) (playerName) - Adds an owner to a bank account /econ bank addmember (bankName) (playerName) - Adds a member to a bank acount /econ bank removemember (bankName) (playerName) - removes a member or owner from a bank account /econ request list ((page)) - lists all of your requests /econ request do (request) (action) - Performs an action on a request /gi - shows conversion rates /gi gold/diamonds all - converts all gold bars/diamonds in your inventory to money McMMO /mcmmo - Displays general mcMMO help text. /mcc - Displays the list of mcMMO commands. /mcstats - Displays the current skill levels of the player, including the current XP and the total needed to level up. /skillname - Displays information on a specific skill. /mctop - Shows the top 10 people with the highest power level on your server. /mctop skillname - Shows the top 10 people with the highest level in the specified skill on your server. /mcability - Toggles whether or not you can activate abilities with right click. /mchud - Change the GUI of the level bar. Spout Deadbolt Protection View a tutorial here: Deadbolt Towny Commands Town Resident Commands /resident ? - Resident Help Menu /resident list - List all residents of a Town /resident - View your resident information /town leave - Remove yourself from a town as a resident /towny map - Show town map /towny prices - View town pricing Town Mayor Commands Starting up a new Town /towny prices - View town pricing /town new - Create a town named... /town set name town-name - Change town name /town - Town stats /town add - Add a particular resident /town deposit/withdraw - Deposit or withdraw money into the town bank /town claim - Claim an addition town block /town unclaim - Unclaim a town block /towny map - Map of the town /resident set mode map - Pops the map up in chat when walking between blocks /resident set mode reset - Turn off map popping up in chat Taxes /town set taxes amount - Sets the daily tax owed by residents Assigning Town Permissions /town set perm resident/ally/outsider on/off - Set town permissions /town set perm resident/ally/outsider build/destroy/switch on/off - Set town permissions /town set perm on/off - Set overall town permissions /town set mayor resident-name - Transfer Mayor status to another player /town assistant add/remove resident-name - Set up/Remove an assistant to the Mayor /town set board message - This is displayed user players when they view your town details /town set homeblock - This moves the central home block. This may be useful in wartime. /town kick playername - To remove a resident from a town /town delete town-name - Delete a town /town withdraw/deposit amount - Withdraw or deposit money from the town's bank account Donator Command list $20 donations /dragon /dynmap hide/show - Ability to hide your account from Live Map listing /hat - Will put the block that is in your hand on your head! /wxcomplete - After building your wormhole. /NPC help - Help for Citizens $35 donations /warps - shows a list of available warps /warp (name of warp) - warps you to said warp point Toggleable Areas: Define the area with the "Wooden Hoe" (use rightclick) /farea - Adds an Area /delfearea - removes an Area /listfarea - Lists all Areas $50 donations /dmarker list - list icon names /dmarker add (name) icon:(name of icon) - Create a marker for the Livemap /randomport - randomly teleport in the map.